warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dark Series/Allegiances
This is for Shining Dark and the stories that succeed it. I'll update after each chapter. StormClan Leader: Lightningstar ~ large, very dark gray, almost black tom with electric blue eyes. (Eight lives remaining) :: Apprentice, Diamondpaw Deputy: Braveblaze ~ battle-scarred, dark tabby she-cat with white legs and splotches; and ice blue eyes. Hollowgaze's twin sister. Medicine Cat: Graymask ~ gray and white tabby tom with amber eyes. :: Apprentice, Ashenpaw Warriors: ' Bumblebee ~ creamy tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes. Mapleleaf ~ small, dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Cloudstripe ~ very pale gray and white tom with dark amber eyes. :: ''Apprentice, Hollypaw Junglevine ~ dark ginger tabby tom with dark green eyes. Amberfur ~ very short furred, amberish-ginger tabby she-cat. Hollowgaze ~ large, dark tabby tom with white legs and splotches; and ice blue eyes. Braveblaze's twin brother. :: Apprentice, Nightpaw Stormysky ~ pretty, dark gray tabby she-cat with ice-blue eyes. Last descendant of Stormstar. Lionclaw ~ thick-furred, golden tabby tom with very long claws. :: Apprentice, Hailpaw Rockheart ~ brown and white tabby tom with green eyes. Hurricanefur ~ mottled brown and ginger she-cat. :: Apprentice, Thunderpaw Demonheart ~ large, battle-scarred, night-black tom with unusually long claws and blood-red eyes. Former rogue. Sparkleflow ~ beautiful, jet-black she-cat with sparkling green eyes and a glossy pelt. (Created by Silver) Brightstorm ~ dark ginger and cream tom. Dappleberry ~ pretty, tortoiseshell and white she-cat with golden eyes. :: Apprentice, Spottedpaw Streambright ~ small, blue-gray she-cat with silver flecks. Raincloud ~ dark gray tabby tom. Shellshine ~ ginger she-cat with brown legs and ears. '''Apprentices: Ashenpaw ~ lithe, pale gray tom with hazel (greenish-brown) eyes. Diamondpaw ~ pretty, marbled silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Hailpaw ~ black tom with white spots like a hailstorm and blue eyes. (Created by Ashy) Nightpaw ~ handsome, jet black tom with radiant, piercing emerald green eyes. Hollypaw ~ small, striped silver-gray tabby she-cat with green eyes. (Created by BrightBlue) Spottedpaw ~ small, pure white she-cat with black flecks and amber eyes. Thunderpaw ~ dark ginger tabby tom with white paws. Queens: ''' Frostysnow ~ very pale gray, almost white she-cat. Mother to Bumblebee's kits: * Beekit ~ creamy tabby she-cat with orange-amber eyes. * Snowkit ~ very pale gray, almost white tom. Icicleheart ~ lithe, pale gray she-cat with piercing amber eyes. Expecting Rockheart's kits. '''Elders: Lakeshadow ~ dark tortoiseshell tabby tom with orange eyes. Whitewillow ~ once-beautiful, pure white she-cat with blind blue eyes. TitaniumClan Leader: Frozenstar ~ strikingly handsome, pure white tom with silver tabby patches and icy blue-green eyes. Descendant of Titaniumstar. Mate of Brightdawn. (Nine lives remaining) Deputy: Jayflame ~ pretty, silver and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Expecting kits. :: Apprentice, Stormpaw (pale gray tom with blue eyes) Medicine Cat: Skystorm ~ small, dark gray tabby tom with blind green eyes. : Apprentice, Robinpaw (pretty, calico and white she-cat with light green eyes) Warriors: Waterblow ~ dark gray and white tom. Tawnyrose ~ golden-brown she-cat. Runningstream ~ handsome, black tom with ice blue eyes. Prairieheat ~ pale brown tabby tom with leaf-green eyes. :: Apprentice, Electricpaw (bright yellow-ginger tabby tom with electric blue eyes) Sandbird ~ very pale ginger tabby she-cat. Queens: Breezewater ~ pale gray and white she-cat with amber eyes. Expecting Prairieheat's kits. Elders: Ferngrass ~ pale gray she-cat with darker flecks. ZephyrClan Leader: Riverstar ~ lean, pure white she-cat with river blue eyes. (Three lives remaining) Deputy: Echosound ~ marbled dark silver tabby tom. Descendant of Zephyrstar. FlightClan Leader: Flowerstar ~ pretty, long-legged white she-cat with flower-shaped ginger patches. (Seven lives remaining) StarClan StormClan Stormstar ~ handsome, dark gray tabby tom with ice blue eyes. Blazetail ~ lithe, bright fire-colored tom with green eyes. Father of Nightpaw and Hawk-kit. Hawk-kit ~ small, mottled dark brown tabby she-cat. Kit of Blazetail and Icicleheart. Thrushpaw ~ pretty, nimble black-and-silver tabby she-cat. TitaniumClan Titaniumstar ~ drop-dead gorgeous, graceful golden and silver calico she-cat with white patches and a deep scar across her left eye. She has radiant, icy blue-green eyes. Lionstar ~ dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes. Third leader of TitaniumClan. Roseash ~ small, grayish-ginger and rose-cream she-cat with leaf-green eyes. Medicine cat. Brightdawn ~ small, tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes. Mate of Frozenstar. ZephyrClan Zephyrstar ~ slender, pretty night black she-cat with glossy fur and green eyes. FlightClan Flightstar ~ large, dark black and white tom with yellow eyes. Cats Outside of the Clan Nikko ~ strikingly beautiful, graceful black and white she-cat with golden patches the color of the sun at sunrise; and large, pure white patches. She has beautiful, icy blue-green eyes. (Kittypet) Nathan ~ handsome, lithe brown and white tabby tom with blue eyes. (Kittypet) Venom ~ battle-scarred, black-and-silver tabby tom with ice-green eyes. (Rogue) Category:Strikeh's Fanfics Category:Fan Fictions Category:Allegiances